Somewhere I Belong
by noxpirata
Summary: Zanearo, young runaway turned bounty hunter who has now been adopted into the Mandolorians and claimed the high honour of being the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and a certain Mando who is too cute for his own good. As per usual this is mostly random oneshots and drabbles connected together.
1. Chapter 1: Girl's Night Out

"What?"

"Let's have a girl's night out, please…"

"Mako…" She tried to come up with some excuse to back out of it.

"Please, c'mon we all need a break, it's quiet at the minute, it'll be just like old times,"

"_Old times,_ Mako you're making it sound like we haven't seen each other in years,"

"Feels like it,"

"Okay, fine,"

It felt strange not being in Durasteel, it was a nice change though. She still had her blasters though, those would never ever leave her reach.

Gault had suggested accompanying them but Mako and Zanearo had quite pointedly stated there was a fairly strict 'no boys allowed' policy tonight. As long as she didn't need to bribe anyone at the end of the night, pay out bail or otherwise apologise things would be good.

Mako had managed to work some magic as it were and get them into a slightly more 'upscale' establishment on the Fleet.

She smiled, sighing contently as she placed her feet on the table, drink in her hand.

"This was a good idea."

"Hey, if anyone needs to let their hair down it's you," Mako said sipping her drink.

"Remember when we first started out?"

"Yeah, seems so long ago,"

"Just you, me and a stolen ship, making it up as we go along," Zanearo laughed, that made it sound like they'd been at this for years.

"Worked out pretty well though," Mako sipped her drink. "Even if we did hit some rough spots on the way,"

"True, and I wouldn't have gotten out of some of them without you"

Zanearo sipped her drink, she wasn't usually one for 'sipping' but this seemed to be the sort of drink you did that with, and it was also a drink that intended to get the drinker drunk slowly rather than in one big hit.

She was warming up to it, to say the least.

"What?"

"Well with all the running and shooting you've been really tired… that and ever since Torian left to meet his buddies you've been moping,"

"I have not,"

One thing she didn't do was mope.

She took some of her drink, realising that maybe that was a bit too much at once. She tried to keep her 'Pazzak face' but she could feel it wasn't working.

"You have too, you miss him,"

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"He's a member of the crew, ship's kind of empty with him gone that's all,"

"I don't blame you, he's cute,"

"You like him?" Zanearo quirked an eyebrow

"Kinda," Mako shrugged.

"You'd make a cute couple,"Zanearo wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not when she said that.

"Really?" Mako paused for a moment, "Sure, but I don't think we'd have that much in common, I don't think I'm his type, really."

Zaneao kept her mouth shut, not wanting to bring up a somewhat recent conversation she'd had with him.

"Wait… he's said he likes you!"

Wait… was she blushing? She didn't blush! Mako seemed to get very excited at this prospect and started throwing questions at her.

"Mako, shut up."

"But, what did you say?" Zanearo sighed, she wasn't getting out of this conversation easily.

"I haven't outright said it, but yes… I like him…" The last bit she almost whispered, she had no idea why though, what did she have to be ashamed of?

She regained some composure.

"Hey, I thought tonight was 'no boys allowed?' I think that should also include talking about them,"

_**Especially**__ ones that are in the crew that I kind of like_

"Suit yourself," Mako sighed.

Zanearo noticed Mako's line of sight was aimed toward a couple of rather cute looking male Twileks at the bar.

"How about a look but don't touch policy?"

"Fine with me,"


	2. Chapter 2: Misccomunication

At least the base was slightly warmer than outside.

They'd be heading back out tomorrow, they decided better of setting off noticing that it was starting to get dark, neither really wanted to attempt to traverse Hoth at night.

She clicked off the comm after updating Mako of their current status, unless something went wrong she wouldn't hear from them or vice versa until the morning.

She sat on the cot, facing Torian who sat opposite.

"Holding up okay?"

"Fine,"

She had no idea why the silence felt so awkward. And she was hoping they'd be done with the planet too, but then they'd probably end up somewhere just as bad on the next job.

"Rest up while you can, it'll be the last chance we have for a while," She said putting the comm down on top of where she had stacked her gear. However, she was keeping a blaster close, sure this was an Imperial Outpost but who knows.

He nodded in agreement.

He noticed that without the bulk of her armour she was actually quite… tiny. He knew she was strong, both mentally and physically.

"Hey, you warm enough? I know I can't tell if you're turning blue"

"I can cope," She laughed slightly swinging her legs onto her cot and crossing them. She was more tired than she thought. She tried to remember the last time she had slept properly.

"If you get too cold you could always come over here,"

"Wait, what?" She felt her face flush.

Damn it, I do not blush… why am I blushing?

Realisation dawned on Torian on just how wrong that had sounded.

"Haar'chak," He muttered, "I didn't mean it like that,"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

"Do you make offers like that often?"

"I…"

"I think I will be fine, if not I'll just find an extra blanket. Good night."

"Yeah, Good night,"

It felt quite awkward the next morning when they set out. She noticed how he hesitated even more than usual when she sat herself on the speeder bike and he lightly gripped her waist to hold on.

She had more important things to focus on right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Tiingilar

I know this conversation in game doesn't trigger until Act 3 but I personally think it fits just after Hoth.

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I am glad to get off that iceball," Zanearo said as she, Torian and the newest addition to their crew, Blizz made their way back to the Mantis.

"Same,"

Everything was relatively quiet right now, Blizz had settled himself in quite quickly and eagerly offering to help with everything and to fix stuff. They'd be heading back out tomorrow, Fleet was the most likely destination unless something else cropped up in the meantime. Way things were going lately 'in the meantime' was the most likely way things were going to end up.

"Still cold?"

"I can feel my toes again, so that's good," Zanearo wasn't sure what has been worse, endless scorching heat of Tattooine with sand that nearly clogged up her gear or Hoth which froze her to the bone despite layers of gear and nearly caused her blasters to freeze up.

Torian laughed.

"Been meaning to ask something,"

"Go ahead," Zanearo said resting a hand on her hip.

"You ever eaten Mandolorian food? At your adoption maybe?"

She smirked, "You asking me out?"

"Maybe, thought I might make you some Tiingilar, see what you think of it,"

"Sounds good,"

"Think of it as a challenge, any woman who can survive a plate of it is a keeper," She was sure she noticed a glint in his eye.

"I guess it will help with the cold then?"


	4. Chapter 4: Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum

She tried to tell herself not to worry, he'd be fine. She knew what he could do and that he'd gotten himself out of some pretty tight spots already.

But still, she felt she should have gone with him.

"Boss okay?" She looked down to notice Blizz, carrying something or other that looked far too big for him. She was always impressed by that, and always wondered just where he ended up hiding stuff.

"Huh?"

"Blizz notice Boss been sad since Mando went, Blizz miss him too!"

"You do?"  
"Yes, Mando nice to Blizz" She couldn't see anything under the hood but she guessed he was smiling, "Blizz think Boss like Mando in another way though,"

"Oh?"  
"Yes, Blizz think Mando like Boss too, Blizz notice these things,"

She notice he was tinkering with something, "Blizz also think Mando will come back fine, Boss doesn't need to worry,"

"Thanks Blizz,"

"Blizz also think Boss should talk to Mando when he comes back,"

When Torian came back she nearly ran down to him and hugged him.

Damn it, keep some control

Instead she quite calmly walked down to the lower part of the ship.

"Still alive,"  
"Seems that way,"

He caught her up to speed, and she kept the urge to gush about how she was so glad to see him, and so glad he was safe.

She noticed him pausing, hesitating

"Something else you want to say?"

"I'm in love with you,"

She found herself stunned, and while usually she would have responded with a smart remark like "You only just figured it out?" she found herself unable to say anything.

"I've known for a while, but I didn't want to cause you trouble but maybe I'm only causing trouble for me,"

She closed the distance between them, leaning up onto her toes, placing her hands onto his chest.

"I love you, stop worrying," She said before she kissed him.

She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but she felt like it wasn't long enough. Smiling Torian took her hands in his.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum… However long forever turns out to be, I'm yours,"

"Aro! Comm coming through!"

She sighed, realising the moment was over, she was reluctant to let his hands go.

"Back to work, I suppose,"


	5. Chapter 5: Family Issues

A figure flickered into life in a blue haze on the pocket comm.

She supposed it wasn't a surprise they'd tracked her down again.

"Sister," She said plainly to the miniature figure, dressed in Imperial uniform and with hair pulled into a bun.

"I know what's happened," The voice conveyed little concern.

Oh of course you do…

"Isn't it time you stop this? Why don't you come home?"  
"You know I can't."

And I won't.

She toyed with the idea of cutting the comm off right there and then.

And I remember you were one of the first to want to cut me out.

"I'm concerned…"  
"Cut it, you're not concerned about me… you're concerned about me wrecking the Zev reputation."

More than I have already.

"Our family…"  
"Your family, not mine. They gave up on me remember? I came along I ruined father's plans, and everyone you included made no secret of how you felt about me…"  
"Valevor…"  
"That isn't my name,"

"Listen, this has gone on long enough…"

She cut the comm off. Hearing a rather ghostly sound as the next word got cut off after the image faded.

She sighed. Placed the comm down on the table.

_If I come home I will just be made an example of, the black nerf…_

"Something up?" Her brooding was cut short.

She turned to face Torian, "Eh not much just… family problems,"  
"Want to talk?"

"Yeah,"


	6. Chapter 6: Listening Ear

Zanearo sighed. Torian, bless him had sat through it all without saying anything other than to encourage her to continue talking.

"So, that's it basically, I'm the black nerf of the family," She smiled, trying to brush things off. "And I think my family issues are a bit more complicated than yours…"

"Seems that way,"

I can't exactly shoot my father, well I could but that would just make matters worse.

"Thanks for listening anyway; I owe you a drink,"

"Don't mention it,"

"It's not a lot of fun growing up being told you're a disgrace to an entire culture… And I guess I ended up proving them right, but I just didn't see where I was meant to fit in with them,"

"For what it's worth, you make a pretty good Mando," He said placing his hand over hers.

Zanearo smiled, "Thanks, there's hope for me yet then?"

He smiled back, "I think so,"


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Talk

"Oh go on tell me," Mako said.

Zanearo sat there, toying with her drink. Mako was in a prodding mode right now. They were on The Fleet partly because the ship needed some work and well, a little bit of a break wouldn't go amiss. Mako had practically dragged her into the nearest cantina.

"Nothing to say,"

"Oh, come on Aro I know something happened,"

She sighed, realising she had no way of backing out of this conversation. "When Torian came back from Alderaan, he said he loved me,"

The sound Mako made caused her to flinch. "Oh, what did you do?"

"I kissed him,"

"Do you love him then?"

"I think so, pretty sure,"

"Oh this is great, Aro, I'm so happy for you," Mako hugged the Chiss.

"Uh thanks, but can you keep it quiet. Still early days you know?"

"Sure thing boss," Mako winked.

Zanearo's comm chimed and she laughed, "Speak of the devil,"


	8. Chapter 8: Scars

Zanearo was still asleep; one of the Chiss' arms was draped over him and her head was pillowed into his chest. She was warm against him and it just felt… right her being next to him.

He watched her for a moment as she slept, and it looked like she was almost at the point of waking up. He smiled softly before he moved himself enough to kiss her on the nose.

"_vaar'tur, mesh'la_,"

She smiled before she opened her eyes.

"What… well I know what _mesh'la_ means," Zanearo smiled, she stifled a pretend yawn "…not sure about the other bit."

She stretched slightly before propping herself up on her elbow a bit, trying to not put too much weight on his chest.

"Means morning," He smiled at her before he slipped an arm around her back to move her onto him more.

She chuckled, "Well, same to you then,"

Zanearo tilted her head slightly, "Didn't think it was possible for you to look cuter…"

"Really?" He grinned

"Yeah, your hair's all ruffled, right now, it's cute," she said lazily before she crossed her arms over his chest, and rested her chin on her hands.

"Same to you," He smiled before lightly cupping her chin. She shifted herself so he could kiss her softly. One of his hands ran down her back, and she shivered slightly.

He caught the lines of the scars over her shoulder that looked like they had come from something with claws and felt her shiver lightly, his thumb ran over the scar on her cheek.

He noticed where her fringe fell the lines of some other scars and ran his thumb over one.

He saw her face freeze up slightly and he felt her tense up "Zan?"

She swallowed quickly, "Sorry,"

"It's okay," He paused, "Didn't know you had scars on your forehead"

She flinched slightly, "I wish I didn't…"

"Why?"

"Don't like looking at them…" She quickly pulled her hair with her fingers so her fringe fell back over them.

For what seemed to drag on far longer than it needed to neither of them said anything. They had shifted during this time, lying side by side.

"Kind of stupid, huh?" Zanearo smiled weakly. "I mean they're just scars, not like I haven't got a few of those already?"

"It's not stupid, guessing those weren't 'good scars'?"  
"Good scars?"

He smiled briefly, "Generally, we tend to take scars as a badge of honour, a reminder we fought and won…"

Zanearo brushed a thumb over one of the scars on his cheek, "Like these?"

"Yeah." He smiled briefly. "But, I'm guessing those," He lightly brushed her forehead, "Aren't like that?"

"Yeah." She twined her fingers with his and then squeezed his hand lightly. "Maybe I'll tell you the story someday," She smiled weakly.

"If you like."

Torian traced the scar on her cheek again; she placed her hand over his and leant into the touch.

She felt his fingers resting on her face, her hair brushed against them.

Blue eyes met red and she nodded.

He brushed away the black hair of her fringe and touched one of the jagged, horizontal scars on her forehead.

He didn't want to think about what had caused them or how.

He looked at her again, she still held his hand and she leant into his touch as he traced the scars on her forehead.

She chuckled when he kissed the scars lightly then touched his forhead to hers, she remembered this actually had a name, he'd told her it but she couldn't quite remember what it actually was.

She trailed her fingers across his jaw for a moment before she tilted his head so she could kiss him, one hand gripped his short, blonde hair and he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"_ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_" Zanearo felt she probably said that wrong, but he just grinned.

"You're picking up on the Mando'a pretty quickly Zanearo_'ner_"

She didn't need him to tell her what that meant.

She just smiled and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9: Uj'alayi

Zanearo noticed a sweet smell coming from the Mantis' galley.

So she just had to investigate.

When she entered the galley she found Torian, which didn't really surprise her that much.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"What are you up to?" She said leaning her arms onto the counter

"Making Uj'alayi," He smiled slightly, "Thought you'd like it,"

"You trying to make up for the tiingilar?"

"Wasn't that bad was it? You survived," He grinned.

"I had a point to prove, didn't I?" She stuck her tongue out slightly. "Anyway," She leant forward slightly. She looked at the assembled ingredients, nuts, fruit, and syrup (that was the source smell she guessed) and some other stuff. "Where'd you get this stuff anyway?"

"Last time we did a supply run I tracked this stuff down," He said as he added more fruit to the mix.

Zanearo picked up the bottle of syrup, the bottle was translucent and the contents looked to be a dark brown, although she did think that could be the bottle colour.

"Uj'ayl, that's a main ingredient, kind of sticks the whole thing together," He laughed slightly, "Often joke you could use it to stick a building together,"

She chuckled. She opened the cap of the bottle and poured a small amount of the syrup on her finger. She tasted it.

"It's very sweet," She grinned, "Almost as much as you,"

"Really,"

"Yeah," She siddled up to the Mandolorian, "Might have to make a double check, though,"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Nope, you're sweeter,"

"Good to know," He reached for the bottle, but she pulled it away.  
"Zan…" He sighed and chuckled.

She took the lid off the bottle again and had put a bit on his cheek.

"Whoops," The Chiss grinned before kissing him on the cheek.

He chuckled, taking the bottle from her.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he placed a daub of the syrup just under her bottom lip.

She giggled as he kissed her, and she swiped the bottle back.

"Now," He tapped her shoulder slightly, "Let me finish,"

She mock sighed and started to leave the galley,

"Zan,"

She turned. Torian had his arms crossed.

"You still have the bottle,"


	10. Chapter 10: War-Paint

Some fluff I wrote a while ago

* * *

She didn't feel right without it.

It wasn't vanity as such… but it was just one of those things that made her feel like 'Zanearo the Bounty Hunter' rather than 'Zanearo, the runaway'

She'd noticed the particular pattern used by female mercs, and on nobles. Anyway, it worked on making her look somewhat intimidating.

He called it her 'war paint' he wasn't joking though.

She made a quick check to ensure her fringe covered the scars on her forehead, she still didn't like those.

She picked up the eyeliner and started to apply it, the purple standing out on her blue skin. Although she had done this for a while and was a 'dab hand' at it, she knew she still needed to see what she was doing.

She heard shuffling behind her and smiled for him to come over to her, he often did if she was up before him.

Familiar hands gripped her waist and a kiss was planted on her bare shoulder.

"Vaar'tur, meshala,"Torian said into her ear.

She played up staying relatively distant, (although Force it was kind of hard to do so right now, with him being so close to her, especially when he pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulder)

"You're in a good mood."

"Got a reason to be,"

Zanearo chuckled, "Don't distract me."

"Or what?" She caught sight of him grinning in the mirror.

"My hand might slip,"

And then she 'accidently' placed a line down his nose,

"Ooops,"


	11. Chapter 11: No Strings Attached

I completed this part of the storyline yesterday, and said part of the storyline to me seemed to be just perfect for setting up a little bit of fluff c:

* * *

Suprisingly they hadn't said much whilst still on Hoth.

There'd been relieved, if somewhat shaky smiles and a brief embrace but they had just focused on getting back onto the ship and as far away from the frozen planet of ice and snow as possible.

Zanearo had stayed close to him the whole time and on the shuttle back to the orbital station she had not let go of his hand.

Now they stood where the crew had been assembled not that long ago, they had moved on pretty sharpish after they were dismissed, Zanearo wasn't sure if it was because of her offer of R and R or if they had all decided that she and Torian should be left to themselves.

Either way was good.

"Cyare," Torian smiled.

Zanearo punched him in the arm lightly, "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again, Torian Cadera."

He put his hands up in mock-surrender "_Ni ceta_,"

"Good," She laughed shakily and tried to smile but can't quite seem to do it, "If anything had happened to…"

Zanearo found she couldn't finish that sentence. She could feel something welling up in her throat that made speaking difficult and she was somewhat shocked at how emotional she was feeling right now. She blinked a few times, red eyes glistening slightly…

Torian pulled her as close as he could with the bulk of armour between them and just held her there, wishing he could hold her closer than this right now.

She could feel him running his gloved fingers through her hair, this felt right, and it felt safe. And it chilled her to think she came so close to losing all this.

Zanearo took a few shaky breaths which she tried to disguise with a chuckle, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," She murmured against his chest and she knew she probably said some of it wrong but it didn't really matter, especially when he said it back.

Zanearo stepped back from him slightly to pull him down into a kiss that was a lot softer than the pair of them expected. The Chiss pushed herself away slightly, although she kept her hands rested on his chest.

Torian placed a gloved thumb on her cheek running it over the scar and grinned a slight gleam in his blue eyes. "Got plans for this R and R?"

"I don't quite know," She grinned as she slipped her arms around his neck, rising up onto her toes to do so, fingers sliding up to brush the base of his blond hair "But I do know I am not letting you out of my sight."


End file.
